Trust In You
by Sara Jaye
Summary: A year after the fall of Team Plasma, Hilbert and N find each other again. A chronicle of their new adventures and growing relationship. [DISCONTINUED due to not being BW2-compliant and lack of interest]
1. Uncomfortable Familiarity

After a year on the move, a year of trying to find himself, he'd come back to the place he wasn't sure he'd ever wanted to see again. It was pouring hard, but the rain barely registered with him.

N hugged Reshiram tightly around the neck, smiling sadly. It was hard to let go of the only friend he'd had during this difficult period of his life, but a magnificent Pokemon like Reshiram wasn't meant to be kept at the side of a trainer. He'd made this decision months ago; as soon as he found somewhere to settle, even for a while, he'd let Reshiram go.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I'll never forget you...maybe someday I'll see you again."

Reshiram growled softly, nuzzling his neck and slowly pulling away. N stepped back, watching the dragon spread his wings and take flight. He watched until the dragon was no more than a speck of light in the sky, then slowly turned away.

_What now?_ He was alone, soaked by the rain, standing in the very spot where his father...no, Ghetsis, had made his first speech. Accumula Town...where he'd first met that boy and girl. The boy especially stood out in his memory; warm brown eyes and an eager, open smile. The girl, with her determination and spirit. Their first meeting...

And suddenly all the memories came flooding back. Team Plasma, the way Gym Leaders and the Champion and other people looked at him, the Pokemon who'd been hurt by the whole mess...the way Ghetsis had used him all that time, let him believe he was a hero when he was nothing but a pawn. He'd aided Team Plasma and their hypocritical ways. Even if he was no longer their king, his name would be tied to them forever. Even when he died, they'd remember King N of Team Plasma.

His chest tightened and his stomach clenched, he felt sick and afraid and suddenly he wasn't sure coming back here had been a good idea after all. He wasn't sure he could stand the stares of anyone who recognized him, the possibility of arrest...the Pokemon who'd been hurt in all the mess, what if _they_ recognized him? Rain continued to pour, he shivered and hurried under the roof of the Pokemon Center.

_I shouldn't have come back here_, he thought, hugging himself and sniffling. An unwelcome sensation pricked at his eyes, but he fought it back. _Why did I come back? What was I thinking?_

Then suddenly the door to the Pokemon center opened and he spied the familiar brown hair and red and white cap. Amidst swirling emotions, he felt a small flutter of hope.

_That's why._


	2. Rainy Day Homecoming

Accumula Town. It hadn't changed a bit since he'd first stopped there at the beginning of his journey one year ago, it was every bit as pleasant and warm as he remembered...well, maybe not exactly _warm_ since it happened to be raining quite hard.

_I hope it isn't raining too hard where Hilda is right now_, he thought. He, his twin sister and their childhood friends had started on the same path, but after the events at Team Plasma's castle she'd decided to keep traveling, to find out more about some of Unova's other legends. Hilbert shivered slightly as he left the Pokemon center; the rain had been a surprise; this morning he'd had woken up to bright sunlight but as soon as he left the house the sky darkened and minutes later it was pouring.

But the rain was nothing compared to the surprise waiting just outside the building. He'd paid for his purchases and was about to head home when a familiar flash of green caught his eye. _Could it be..._

"Hilbert." Yes, that voice could only belong to N. Hilbert turned around; N was standing under the roof of the Pokemon Center, shivering and looking more miserable than he'd had ever seen anyone look before.

"N..."

"It's been a while," N said stiffly. "Where's your sister?"

"Headed to Lacunosa Town," Hilbert said.

"I see." He shivered. "...you're looking well."

"N, what are you..." Hilbert trailed off, something in N's eyes told him now wasn't a good time to be asking questions. He quickly came to his side, offering his coat.

"Hilbert?"

"Come with me," he said, and the former King of Team Plasma complied, sticking close to Hilbert as they hurried down Route One. When they reached the house Hilbert quickly ushered N inside; his mother looked up from her cup of tea with a gasp.

"Hilbert? Who is this person?"

"He's..." Hilbert paused. "Mom, this is N, a friend of mine and Hilda's from our journey. He got caught in the rain, is it okay if he stays with us for a while?"

"Of course," his mother said. "There's fresh towels in the linen closet and I'll make you boys some hot chocolate."

"Thanks," Hilbert said, N nodding in agreement. They hurried upstairs and into Hilbert's room. "You wait here, I'll go get you-"

He was cut off by N suddenly flinging himself against his chest, sobs wracking him. Hilbert nearly fell backwards from the impact; at a loss for what else to do he sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around N, holding him tightly as he wept.

When N had no more tears left to cry, he slowly lifted his swollen, red-eyed gaze to Hilbert.

"T-thank you," he whispered. "I-I'm sorry you had to see that. I thought after so much time away from here I was stronger, but as soon as I set foot in Accumula Town all the memories came flooding back."

"I'm surprised you came back at all," Hilbert said. "All the rumors that you'd fled to a distant region with Reshiram..." He offered N a tissue. "Why _did_ you come back?"

N took a moment to wipe his eyes and nose, then a deep breath before looking into Hilbert's eyes.

"I wanted to see you again."

"Me?" Hilbert blinked. "You risked all those painful memories just to come back to see me? Why?"

N smiled a little, placing a hand on Hilbert's shoulder.

"Because I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone in my life," he said. "You, with your dreams and your ideals, your kind heart...while I was off trying to find myself, my thoughts always drifted back to you, Hilbert. Our talk after that last battle...you said I was a good person. Even after all I'd done, you saw good in me." Hilbert smiled, resting a hand on N's cheek.

"I meant every word of what I said. No matter what happened along the way, I never thought of you as truly evil," he said. "Your dream may have been a little misguided, but was still pure. You weren't like the rest of Team Plasma...you truly believed in the ideals they only claimed to hold." N leaned his cheek into his palm, relaxing a bit.

"All I ever wanted was a world where Pokemon had the same rights as people...where they wouldn't be hurt or used to further selfish goals," he said. "I grew up among Pokemon who were abused by humans...they were the only family I ever truly had. If I hadn't met you and your sister, I..." He smiled. "Hilbert, because of you two I started to regain my faith in humanity."

Hilbert smiled, leaning his forehead against N's.

"I'm glad you came back." He stroked N's cheek. "I...I really missed you. I think about you every day."

"Hilbert, I..."

"I know."

Their lips met in a brief, nervous kiss, Hilbert tasting tears and rainwater on N's. They broke apart, blushing and laughing nervously.

"I...I'd always wanted to do that," N said. "Um, that is, I always wondered what it was like. Kissing."

"Well...what do you think?" Hilbert asked. N's face lit up like a child's on Christmas.

"Can we do it again?"

"Sure, I'd-" And suddenly there was a knock at the door. "That's probably Mom with the hot chocolate," he laughed, gently releasing N from his hold. "I'd better get it." He opened the door and his mother walked in, setting a tray with two cups on the end table.

"I see you two are still soaked," she said with a frown. If she noticed their blushes and N's still swollen eyes, she didn't say a word. Instead, she handed them two large bath towels and shook her head. "Boys will be boys, I guess. N, would you like to call your parents and let them know where you are?" N coughed nervously, and Hilbert realized his work was far from done.

"Mom...can we talk later?" he asked. His mother seemed to get the message and nodded solemnly.

"Of course, dear. N, I hope I didn't upset you," she said. "I'll leave you two alone now."

Once she was gone, the boys quickly dried themselves off and took the two steaming mugs from the tray. N sipped slowly and thoughtfully with closed eyes.

"You're going to ask her if I can stay here, aren't you?" Hilbert took a long drink of his own hot chocolate and looked at him.

"Do you want to? I'd really like it if you did, and I bet Hilda would be glad to see you again when she gets home."

N smiled, setting his mug down.

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd _want_ to be."


	3. Caring

Life could be funny sometimes.

Yesterday, it had rained harder than anyone could have imagined for a day that started out clear and sunny. N had walked straight through the worst of it and stood under the roof of the Pokemon Center for hours. Hilbert had only made a quick run into town for supplies and even worn a raincoat.

Somehow, Hilbert had ended up in bed with a cold while N felt just fine. And unfortunately, Hilbert was a rather stubborn patient.

"N, please," he said, "I don't need you to wait on me. You're a guest in _my_ house, remember? I'm still capable of getting my own glass of orange juice."

"You need your rest," N insisted. "I promised your mother I'd take care of you while she was running errands. Don't try to make a liar out of me, Hilbert."

"But-" Hilbert started to protest only to end up coughing instead.

"_Hilbert_." N sat down at the foot of the bed, smiling gently. "Don't you want to get well?" he asked. The trainer groaned playfully.

"You sound just like Mom," he said, sniffling; for a moment N felt a pang of envy for the boy. The closest he'd ever had to a mother was a kind-hearted Audino whom Ghetsis had chosen among many other abused Pokemon to raise him. Every time he'd felt sick, Audino had made sure he stayed still and got plenty of rest. _You want to get well, don't you?_ Just like Hilbert's mother.

"N?" Hilbert prompted. N drifted back to reality and smiled gently.

"Your mother's right," he said. Hilbert laughed softly.

"I know, but...I just hate being put out of commission like this," he said with a sneeze. "Ugh...N, are you sure you should be getting so close to me? I don't want to get _you_ sick."

"If I can walk through and stand in the rain for hours and feel fine, a few germs are nothing," N reassured him. "Now stop making excuses and let me take care of you."

Hilbert sighed, pulling the covers more tightly around him.

"It still doesn't feel right," he said with a cough. "Not that I don't appreciate it, of course, but I took you home with me because _you_ needed taking care of."

"Isn't this what people do for each other?" N asked. "You invited me into your home and convinced your mother to let me stay, so now it's my turn to do something nice for you. Right?"

Hilbert smiled and shook his head.

"I guess you have a point."

"So will you stay in bed and let me take care of you? Or will I have to get your Pansage to tie you to the bed with Vine Whip?" he teased. Hilbert sighed, stifling a sneeze as he laid back down.

"Very well," he said. "Since you asked so nicely."

N leaned over to sweep a gentle hand across the shorter boy's temple.

"Good," he said, and left to get Hilbert a glass of orange juice and a couple of cold tablets. Even if it took him the rest of his life, he would never be able to repay Hilbert enough for his kindness.


	4. Can't Ignore the Past

By day, he was slowly becoming more comfortable with humans. Hilbert, his mother, even the ditzy blonde girl and uptight boy with the glasses. Professor Juniper and her father, too. Life was okay.

But at night, he dreamed. Painful and vivid memories of his childhood and Team Plasma, of everything he'd done in _their_ name. Dreams of his father looking at him with cold eyes, uncaring and disdainful. _You're nothing but a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokemon! You disappoint me, how could you lose to a simple trainer?_

"I'm sorry," he murmured in his sleep. Ghetsis had been a selfish hypocrite, a megalomaniac, but he was still _father_ to N for most of his life. Even now that he was finding his own path, going against what he'd known for years was a bit scary. Sometimes he feared he'd awaken back in his old room, Ghetsis staring at him with those cold eyes once more.

_I prepared someone for that purpose-N! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart!_ The words still rang in his head; at the time he'd barely cared but now that he remembered it _hurt_, and he didn't _like_ that it hurt him.

"I'm not a freak," he said angrily, in his sleep. Tears pricked at his eyes but he forced them back. "I'm trying to understand, I really am!"

"N?" Hands grasped his shoulders and N opened his eyes. He wasn't in Team Plasma's castle, he was in Hilbert's room in Numeva Town. He stiffened slightly, furiously wiping at his eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he said. "I was simply having a bad dream, but it's over...I'm okay now. You can go back to sleep." Hilbert frowned, sitting at the foot of the futon his mother had set up for N in his room.

"You don't sound okay."

"Well, I _am_." N turned away, still fighting back the tears. Hilbert placed a hand on his shoulder, and part of N wanted to let those tears fall. _Why does it hurt? Why do his words bother me now, when they're a distant memory? Maybe he was right at one point, but since then I've tried so hard to understand people...!_ "I'm okay," he said, but his voice wavered and he knew Hilbert had noticed.

"N-"

"Please. Nightmares are perfectly commonplace, if you worry about me every time I have one you'll wear yourself out," N said stiffly.

"N," Hilbert prompted again. "You can talk to me. You know you can." Those gentle brown eyes seemed to stare right into his soul, and N gave into that urge, slumping against Hilbert's shoulder as the tears fell. He felt the boy's arms wrap around him and nestled closer; he _hated_ feeling this way, so weak and vulnerable and out of control. It was a stupid dream, just a memory, nothing worth this shameful display of weakness. At least he'd always been able to keep his tears quiet, if nothing else.

"I can't stop hearing his voice in my head," he mumbled. "I don't like that it gets to me me. Why now when it's a memory, when it didn't bother me back then?"

"Because back then you didn't care if it was true or not," Hilbert said. "Now that you know it isn't, of course it's going to hurt. But just remember, he was wrong then and he's wrong now."

"He was my father," N murmured. "He was a terrible person, but he was still my father..."

"Do you want to talk about him?" Hilbert asked. N shook his head, fingers absently clutching at the boy's pajama top.

"I-I'd rather try not to think about him right now," he said. He shouldn't bother, he reminded himself, he was a different person now. He had a new home, a new life, someone he could trust. Father shouldn't matter.

They stayed like that for a good long time; at last, to N's relief, the tears finally stopped.

"Are you okay now?" Hibert asked. N slowly lifted his head, smiling gratefully at his dear friend.

"I'm fine...thank you. I'm sorry you-"

"N." Hilbert smiled gently. "It's okay to cry if something upsets you, and you have every right to be upset over dreams like that. Just remember, he's gone now. Nothing he says or does has any impact on you anymore."

N blinked away the last of his tears. _Maybe someday that will be true._

"Thank you."

"Would you like to stay in my bed tonight?" Hilbert offered. N looked away for a moment with a nervous cough.

"If you don't mind." The thought of sleeping so closely to someone else was a bit strange, but he wasn't exactly eager to have Hilbert let go of him; his face flushed with embarrassment at this thought.

"Of course I don't." He helped N stand, and the two climbed into his bed together, still locked in their embrace. "You'll be okay, N. I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again, I promise." N gave a small murmur of contentment, burying his face in the crook of Hilbert's neck.

"I know," he whispered. The boy sounded so sincere N actually wanted to believe him.

"Goodnight, N," Hilbert said.

"'night." N closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	5. Where We Stand

It had been one month since N had moved in with Hilbert, and everything seemed to be going well. N, determined to atone for his sin of association with Team Plasma, more than pulled his weight in helping out with the housework. He was slowly but surely learning how to live as just a person, experiencing parental affection as Hilbert and Hilda's mother treated him like another son. Bianca and Cheren were slowly beginning to see N as a friend, too.

There was just one small, but significant problem that kept nagging at the back of Hilbert's head.

_What exactly is N to me?_ They'd been living as friends and almost-brothers, but there was no forgetting what had happened between them that one rainy day...Hilbert blushed slightly, touching his lips at the memory. N's kiss had been soft and timid, and he'd been so excited at expericing such a thing for the first time.

Then Hilbert caught cold, and any thought of kissing was put on the back burner and never mentioned again. Since then, they'd regarded each other as friends, but every now and then he'd catch himself gazing at N just for the sake of it, or N's hand would linger on his for just a moment longer than necessary. Sometimes N would have nightmares and accept Hilbert's offer of sharing his bed, and they'd spend the night wrapped in each other's arms.

At first he thought it was simply N being desperate for affection after spending most of his life deprived of it, but that would have worn off once he'd settled in. Instead, it was getting stronger, and to Hilbert's surprise he found himself craving that same sort of affection from N.

_Don't be silly_, he chided himself, _He's just your friend. You'd treat Bianca and Cheren the same way if it were them. You're used to hugging Bianca and patting Cheren on the shoulder, or worrying for their well-being._

But he'd never wanted to kiss Cheren or Bianca as badly as he'd wanted to kiss N that day. Now that he thought of it, N had occupied his mind quite a bit even before their reunion. Their battles, their conversations, their ride on the ferris wheel in Nimbasa...even during that final showdown, N had insisted on healing Hilbert's Pokemon before the battle with Ghetsis.

But even if he were sure of his own feelings, what about N? Even if he _did_ feel the same way about Hilbert, was it a good idea to start anything with someone whose former life had left him unsure and constantly jumping at shadows? He remembered how in one of Bianca's favorite anime, the prince had cured an emotionally damaged princess's broken heart with the power of his love for her, but life wasn't like an anime. If he tried to start anything with N, he could just make things worse.

"What should I do, Samurott?" he asked, leaning against his oldest and trustiest Pokemon's side with a sigh. "Our journey taught me that sometimes you have to take chances, but this isn't like a battle..."

Samurott gave a soft murmur and nuzzled his shoulder, carefully keeping his horn out of the way. Hilbert laughed a little, patting the Pokemon's head.

"You're right, it is a tricky situation," he said. N was teaching him about listening just so to better understand a Pokemon's "words", but he and Samurott were close enough that somehow Hilbert already knew what he would say. "Maybe I should just talk to him...talking about it can't hurt, right?"

Samurott nodded slightly, still mindful of his horn. Hilbert smiled and gave his faithful friend a big hug.

"Thanks, Samurott! I knew I could count on you!" He stood up and stretched, heading downstairs and then outside. N was probably done helping Mom with the dishes, and Hilbert had a good idea of where he might be.

-x-

Sure enough, N was outside, sitting on the back porch step and looking up at the sky as he'd gotten into the habit of doing on clear nights.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Mind if I join you?" N looked up, startled for only a moment, and nodded.

"Sometimes it amazes me just how big this world really is," he said as Hilbert sat down beside him. "While I was out there, trying to find myself, I saw so many different places. Mount Coronet in Sinnoh, Tohjo Falls, Mount Pyre in Hoenn, the Sevii Islands. Orre and Almia, other places most only ever dream of going or have barely heard anything about." He leaned against N's shoulder. "And still, that's only about half of everywhere in this world. Who knows what other people and Pokemon exist beyond what we know?"

Hilbert nodded.

"It sounds like you saw a lot during your travels," he said.

"I did. Someday I'll tell you all about it," N said. "But you didn't come out here to listen to me ramble on about that, did you?" Hilbert nodded.

"I want to talk to you, N. About that day..." He swallowed. "After I brought you home, after we talked, well..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Remember what happened?" N tensed a bit against his shoulder, blushed, and looked away.

"I haven't stopped thinking about it," he mumbled. "I-I feel sort of foolish, when I asked if we could do it again you said _sure_, but then your mother came in and we never really got back to it. And then you got sick...we never brought it up again and I thought maybe it was just a false alarm. That..." He shook his head. "The truth is I've liked you for a long time, even when we were fighting each other I just...I knew there was something special about you, when I left, saying goodbye to you was the hardest part..."

_So he did feel the same way,_ Hilbert thought. N gave a short, forced laugh and pulled away, swiping at his face as if trying to fight back tears.

"But really, it doesn't matter, we're friends, and that's all we really need, isn't it?" he said.

"Do you want to be more?" Hilbert asked after a long pause. "I-I just know that...well, you're still trying to get used to being around people, and I know you're still hurt by the past..." He put a hand on N's shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you," he said. N turned to face him, his expression solemn but hopeful.

"Do _you_ want to be more?"

Hilbert nodded, cupping N's chin in his other hand.

"Yeah, I do."

N smiled, leaning his forehead against Hilbert's.

"Good."

They stayed like that for a minute before Hilbert leaned in to softly kiss N; N tensed slightly, but responded nonetheless. Timid and nervous, just like last time...perhaps more so.

"S-sorry," Hilbert stammered when they broke apart. N shook his head.

"It's my fault, I'm still so...I trust you so much, and yet-"

Hilbert took N's hands in his own and squeezed gently.

"We'll take it slowly," he said. N nodded, his eyes shining with happiness as they looked into Hilbert's own.

"I'd like that."

-x-x-x-

Author's note: Try to guess what "Bianca's favorite anime" references. :)


	6. The Wonders of Math

Several things about N remained unchanged, and one of those things was his love of math. Most people wouldn't dream of opening a math book or constructing Menger sponges for the sake of it, but N was utterly fascinated by it all, treating it as a hobby.

Not that this bothered Hilbert, of course. He'd never understand it, but it was one of many things about N that he found...dare he think it, _cute_. And it was a big help whenever Mom sent them to the store on a budget. N could add numbers in his head that anyone else would need a calculator for.

But then there was N's little habit of falling asleep at the desk in his father's old study, surrounded by math books and papers, sometimes even with a pencil still in his hand. Sometimes Hilbert just shrugged and chalked it up to another oddity of his, but other times he worried. What if N accidentally stabbed himself in the eye with his pencil? Wasn't sleeping at the desk uncomfortable? Was he even getting enough sleep?

Tonight was one of those nights. It was almost midnight and N still hadn't come up to bed; Hilbert sighed, grabbed the extra blanket from the foot of his bed and headed downstairs into the study. Sure enough, N was hunched over at the desk, pencil in hand, a sheet half-full of equations under his cheek.

"How can you possibly be comfortable like that?" he muttered, gently taking the pencil from N and placing it back in his father's black pencil holder. He carefully draped the blanket over the taller boy's shoulders, brushing back a stray lock of hair that had come loose from his ponytail. "Sometimes I really wonder about you, N..."

At that moment, N began to stir and lifted his head.

"Hmm...?" He glanced towards the clock on the desk, then over his shoulder at Hilbert. "Oh...my, time certainly gets away from you when you're surrounded by numbers and formulas." Hilbert just shook his head.

"Should I just leave you here with the blanket, or are you ready to come upstairs?" he teased.

"You were worrying about me, weren't you?" N asked. "Can't be helped, I suppose."

"Well...maybe a little," Hilbert said. "But I'm used to it. Even back then you were really into math, weren't you?"

"It's so reliable, isn't it? Predictable...you can add or subtract or multiply or find the square root of any number, and in the end it's always the same," N said, sighing a bit dreamily. "The more complex the formula or equation, the more amazing this fact is..."

Hilbert laughed softly, toying with a few strands of N's silky hair. Ever since they'd admitted their feelings for each other, there were so many things about N that endeared to him more and more every day.

"Come on," he said, "let's go upstairs and get some sleep."

"Very well." N stood up and stretched, the blanket still draped over his shoulders. "And while I certainly appreciate your concern, you don't need to bring me a blanket every time I'm down here. It's plenty warm."

"You won't be saying that when winter comes," Hilbert chided.

"If I can sleep in a tent outside of Snowpoint City during the winter and not mind, I can handle a chilled study," N said. Hilbert laughed, leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder as they headed upstairs.

"I'll take your word for it."


	7. Understanding

Sometimes he still just didn't understand any of it.

Humans and emotions were two of the most unpredictable things in the world, and N had never been good with unpredictable things. One thing he liked about math was that in the end the numbers were always the same. Why couldn't people be more like that? How could people as kind as Hilbert and Hilda, their mother, Bianca and Professor Juniper exist in the same world as roughnecks and people who would fight or hurt each other at the drop of a hat?

In his travels, he'd seen loving families in the same space as ones who did nothing but fight. People who were the best of friends one day and bitter enemies the next. The feelings of Pokemon always so pure and straightforward, he thought as he pressed a hand to the soft grass beneath him. Whenever a Pokemon spoke to him they spoke straight frim their heart. Humans often masked their feelings, putting forth whatever face they thought people wanted to see.

_Consistency._ That was what people and their feelings lacked.

N's own emotions still frightened him a bit now and then, especially sadness. Crying was the absolute worst; to him it was the ultimate lack of control, a sure sign of weakness. He hated the way it made his body convulse and his eyes burn and the way it made him feel completely _drained_ when he was done. His first day back in Unova, how he'd broken down sobbing into Hilbert's chest; he'd hated every moment of it but at the same time he felt so _safe_.

_Hilbert..._ He gazed up at the night sky with a soft sigh. It truly astounded him that one person could mean so much to him. No matter how well he got along with the others, everything always came back to Hilbert, the one he trusted more than anything in the world. The more time he spent with the boy, the more comfortable he was opening up to him, showing his emotions.

That, N realized, scared him more than anything. How could one person make him feel so secure, so okay with making himself vulnerable?

_Is this what love feels like?_ He'd seen plenty of loving couples during his travels, he knew what it looked like on the outside. But how it _felt_...he shuddered, realizing his mind was wandering into a place where he wasn't sure he was ready to go. Love, too, could be unpredictable; he remembered a couple in Hoenn, wrapped in each other's arms one day and fighting bitterly the next. Or in Kanto, a woman who had loved her husband with all her heart and been devastated by his sudden death. If something like that ever-_no!_ It wouldn't, not with Hilbert.

N blinked against the unwelcome prickling in the back of his eyes. Love, feelings, vulnerability...sometimes it was all just too overwhelming. He laid down, pressing his cheek against the grass with a deep sigh.

_I will make sense of it all someday_, he thought. _No matter how unpredictable. I will understand._


	8. A Day at the Market

"I'd heard supermarkets were going out of fashion," N laughed. "But I guess they're just rarer these days."

"Especially with the Route Nine Department Store," Hilbert said. It was a cool, crisp afternoon and the boys had decided to be generous and do the grocery shopping for Hilbert's mother. Or rather, N had decided it would be a nice idea and Hilbert had gone along with it, not wanting his boyfriend to think he was a lazy jerk. Each carried a large satchel, both standing behind a huge shopping cart. "Okay, where should we go first? Obviously frozen foods and meat have to come last..."

"Your mother arranged the list according to aisle," N said. "So logically we should start with the first."

"The bread aisle," Hilbert said. "Perfect."

"She wrote down _seven-grain bread_," N observed. "Which grains, though? I would imagine there are at least ten different grain combinations...does she even care which brand?"

"You know, I've never thought about that," Hilbert mused. "We don't buy it that often because it's more expensive than regular bread...I didn't even see a wrapper lying around so I don't know which kind to get." He found the multigrain section and pulled a package off the shelf. "I think this should be good enough."

"We can always go back if we need to replace it," N said. The list had also said potato bread, which was thankfully easier to pick out; N placed it in the cart neatly alongside the seven-grain bread.

Up next was the produce aisle, which was even more of a challenge. While tomatoes, oranges, potatoes and the like were easy enough, there was the matter of picking the freshest ones.

"Too bad Hilda's still away on her journey," Hilbert chuckled. "She'd be a lot of help with the tomatoes, anyway."

"She would," N chuckled, remembering Hilda's love of tomatoes. "I'm sure we'll pick ones she would approve of, though." Hilbert laughed, then glanced over towards the apples.

"What do you think? Red, green, or yellow? Mom didn't say exactly which...should we get some of each?"

"That sounds reasonable," N said. "Just keep an eye on the prices, your mother gave us a strict budget."

They finished up in the produce aisle and moved through the others, chatting and discussing and sharing an occasional joke. Shopping had always been one of Hilbert's least favorite chores, but with N it didn't seem nearly as bad. He was always great company, and it seemed to take less time than normal with two of them on the job.

Plus, N's sharp mathematical mind made keeping track of the budget easier. _Don't bother_, he'd told Hilbert when he'd caught him reaching for a calculator; Hilbert knew N was smart and good with numbers, but seeing it in action only amazed him more.

"I think we'll be out of here in record time," he chuckled. "Let's see, what's next..." He blanched. It was the aisle he hated going down the most. "Er...maybe we'd better-"

"Let me see." N peeked over his shoulder. "Ah, allow me!"

"N?" But N was down the aisle as quick as a flash, grabbing a box and placing it in the cart.

"This is the same box I saw your mother throwing out," he said. "She didn't write the brand name down on the list, but I remembered." Hilbert just stared at him, amazed.

"Wow," he said. "I get so embarrassed whenever I have to go down that aisle, even knowing I'm just doing Mom a favor."

"What's to be embarrassed about? It's not as if we're buying anything racy," N laughed. Hilbert rubbed the back of his head, N's naivete...no, scratch that, he thought. Was it really naivete, not understanding one of society's less logical conventions? As far as N was concerned, he was doing someone a favor and that was that.

"You're right," he said. "We're doing something for Mom. We're good guys, there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Exactly." N smiled.

"Thanks, though," Hilbert said.

"I'm not doing it next time. You have to overcome the embarrassment yourself," N said, a bit teasingly. "Now, let me add that to our current total..." He closed his eyes, concentrating deeply. "Fifty-six eighty-four. Good, we're still well within our limit."

Hilbert grinned.

"I think at this rate I can throw out my calculator," he said with a laugh. "So this is great, we're almost done and we have a little money left over. You think Mom would mind if I got a little something for myself?"

"Would that _little something_ be a six-pack of cup ramen?" N teased. "It's okay, though, I like it too." Hilbert smiled; N had told him about how carefully he'd had to budget during his travels, and cup ramen was an easily affordable food that he'd grown quite fond of. They headed back to the soup aisle, where Hilbert selected a pack of miso ramen, a flavor they both enjoyed.

"And last but not least," N said as he perused the list, "the meat counter." He winced. "I'll let you take this one, Hilbert." Hilbert nodded sympathetically; N was a strict vegetarian and while he had no problem with other people eating meat, he himself couldn't stomach the thought of another creature dying so he could be fed.

"I'll be right back," he said, taking the cart and heading for the meat counter. He carefully placed the packages so that they wouldn't be crushed or accidentally torn open, then rejoined N. "Well, that's everything!"

"And our grand total comes to..." N closed his eyes. "Seventy-five forty-six. Tax included."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna throw out my calculator," Hilbert joked as they headed towards the checkout line. Even waiting on line behind someone with enough groceries to feed an army didn't annoy Hilbert as much as it normally would. When they finally finished, it felt as if they'd accomplished something great.

"Well, that was quite the experience," N said as they carried the satchels out of the store. "Hmm, didn't you mention this morning that you hated shopping?"

Hilbert smiled, clasping N's free hand in his own and twining their fingers together.

"Not anymore, N."


	9. Another Homecoming

THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER OKAY. Sorry to anyone who's been keeping an eye on this fic, the writing muse decided to take a nap.

Also my brain has been eaten by ponies as of late. Damn those ponies.

* * *

><p>Hilbert normally liked to sleep in on weekends, but this particular Saturday he'd woken up before his alarm even rang. He climbed out of bed and gathered his robe and the clothes he was going to wear that day, keeping his steps silent so as not to wake a still-sleeping N, and headed for the shower.<p>

It wasn't every Saturday that his twin sister came home from her journey to stay. Sure, she'd made the occasional visit to say hi to him and their mother, and she'd come back for Christmas and their birthday last year. But it wasn't the same as having her nearby all the time as he'd grown accustomed to all his life. Even with all the excitement of N's return and their new relationship, Hilda had never been far from his mind.

The past week had been a busy one, he reflected, stepping under the warm water and rubbing the soap between his palms. Mom had gone nuts cleaning the house (even though Hilbert reminded her that Hilda was used to sleeping in forests, among dirt and grass) and yesterday she'd sent Hilbert and N off to the market again to pick up ingredients for Hilda's favorite meals (Hilbert wouldn't admit that this time he was more than happy to go). He and N had spent their free time trying to figure out something fun for them, plus Cheren and Bianca to do after she'd rested up from her trip (he could already imagine Bianca's glee; her feelings towards Hilda were no secret among their little group).

And now the big day was finally here. Hilbert rinsed the last traces of shampoo from his hair, turned off the water and dried off as quickly as possible. He was almost dressed when he heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Hilbert?"

"I'll be out in a sec, Mom," he said, pulling his shirt on. After running a comb through his hair, he opened the door to find his mother still in her bathrobe, looking sleepy. She fixed him with an amused expression.

"You won't get up early to help me with the cleaning on Sundays, but for your sister you're awake before the sun's even risen?" she teased. Hilbert laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, well..."

His mother smiled, patting his still-damp hair.

"It's okay. I know you've been excited since she called to tell us she was coming back for good," she said. "Thanks again for all your help with the housework, especially the shopping. I know you're not crazy about that in particular."

"Well, I'm just trying to do my part," Hilbert said. "Wouldn't be much of a son if I didn't!" While he'd always loved his mother, lately he'd become more appreciative of her than ever. Maybe it was the fact that he'd been away so long, or realizing how lucky he was compared to N growing up with a father like Ghetsis. "You need me for anything else?"

"Nope. Today, you and N get the day off as a reward for all your hard work!" his mother said.

"Really? Thanks! That's perfect since we made plans with the gang to do stuff anyway," Hilbert said, giving his mother a bear hug. "You're the best."

"Why, Hilbert, since when were you the sentimental type?"

"I dunno." He blushed, pulling back. "I guess I'm just excited, that's all. Anyway, the bathroom's all yours." He smiled, then headed back to his room. N was awake now, looking adorable with his bleary eyes and sleep-ruffled hair.

"Good morning," he said. Hilbert smiled, settling down beside him on the futon.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked. N nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Somehow I did. Even though I could swear Pansage was rocking around in her Pokeball planning to jump on me while I slept," he laughed. Hilbert chuckled, wrapping an arm around him.

"She wouldn't really do that. Pansage is a bit of a brat sometimes, but she likes you." He snorted. "I think she likes you better than me, actually!"

"Somehow I doubt that." N smiled. "Is the shower available?"

"Mom just went in, and she usually takes about an hour in the bathroom," Hilbert said. "Makeup and contact lenses and all. But you'll still have plenty of time, Hilda isn't going to be here until ten."

"Good, so that gives me time for a long shower," N said. "You never know how much you miss things like baths and showers until you've spent a year on the move." Hilbert smiled, ruffling N's hair a little.

"You and Hilda will have something to talk about when she gets here, then."

-x-

Everyone was showered, dressed and ready long before nine. Bianca and Cheren came over after breakfast, their Pokemon in tow and Bianca smiling so brightly she could rival the sun.

"Ohhh, I can't believe she's finally gonna be home! We should like, make her a welcome-home banner and some cookies or something!" she said. Cheren rolled his eyes.

"Bianca, I don't think that's necessary," he said. "I know we're all excited to see her again but we don't need such fanfare. She's our childhood friend, not the Queen of some far-off nation."

"But it's been soooo long!" Bianca said. "She left right after the stuff with Team-" She paused as Hilbert gave her a bit of a look. "I mean, the Pokemon League and the dragons and only came back for Christmas!"

"We've never really been apart from each other that long, have we?" Hilbert realized. Cheren nodded.

"Even when our journeys took us in separate directions, we still saw each other often enough," he said. "Still, I doubt Hilda would want us to make such a big deal of her having been gone all this time. It's not like all our lines of communication were cut."

"I know, but it's still not the same," Bianca sighed. Hilbert gave her an understanding nod.

"Yeah."

"Someone talking about me?" The foursome turned around. Hilda stood in the doorway, her Golurk beside her and a grin on her face. Hilbert and Bianca practically raced to her side, almost competing to see who could hug her the hardest.

"I thought you wouldn't be here until ten!" Hilbert laughed. "Not that I mind, of course."

"Well, Golurk had lots of energy today," Hilda said. "And the skies are so clear!"

"Ohhhhh Hilda, welcome back, we've missed you so much, tell us everything!" Bianca squealed. Hilda smiled, turning to look into her best friend's eyes.

"I've missed you, too." At the sound of the commotion, the twins' mother stepped into the front room, eyes instantly widening at the sight of her daughter.

"Oh! Oh, honey, you're early!" Hilbert and Bianca stepped back so that Janet could have her turn to hug Hilda. "Oh, sweetie...you look wonderful, how was your trip?" Hilda laughed, returning her mother's embrace.

"Yes, please tell us as much as you can about Unova's other legends," Cheren said, a bit more brightly than he probably meant.

"I will, but can I at least sit down and rest first?" Hilda teased...then, as she caught sight of N, her eyes widened. "_N?_ Oh my gosh...! I'd heard rumors of you being seen lately, but...wow, are you really back in Unova for good?"

"Yes," N said. Hilbert came to N's side, taking his hand.

"Also, there's something I need to-"

"You finally hooked up, didn't you?" Hilda laughed; the boys blushed, Bianca giggled, and Cheren and Janet just shook their heads and smiled.

"Blunt as ever, sis," Hilbert sighed. The group made their way over to the couch and sat down; Hilda told her stories about traveling Unova and studying legends, while the others filled her in on what had been going on at home.

"...and that's when I decided to come back," Hilda said. "I was able to meet Landorus and befriend Cobalion, Virizon and Terrakion. But Kyurem...even when I was able to enter its lair, there was a wall of ice surrounding it. Like it was trying to keep me from learning more than I have."

"It makes sense," Cheren said. "Kyurem is said to be lonely but also embittered, so naturally it wouldn't want others to try to get close to it."

"But...that's so sad!" Bianca frowned. "Poor thing just needs to open its heart again!"

"It's not that easy," N said, finally speaking up. Despite his growing comfort with Cheren and Bianca he was still rather shy. "When someone's been hurt or misunderstood long enough, it's hard to open up. Especially for a Pokemon."

"So no one will ever learn more about Kyurem, then?" Hilbert asked.

"I...I don't want to accept that," Hilda said. "If there's one thing I learned from my journey it that nothing's impossible!"

"I never said it was impossible," N reassured her. "Difficult, yes, but I think that if anyone can eventually understand Kyurem, it's you, Hilda."

"...you really think so, N?" she asked.

"N's right! Hilda, you're so totally strong and smart and amazing, you can do anything you put your mind to!" Bianca said. "You'll befriend Kyurem, and it'll be so happy you did!"

"It's even possible that Kyurem has already chosen you but is still afraid," Cheren said. "It's said that the legendary dragons choose their masters as opposed to the other way around. Zekrom chose Hilbert, and Reshiram chose N." N nodded, looking a bit wistful at the thought of Reshiram. Though he'd been sure letting the dragon go had been the right thing to do, Hilbert knew he still missed his friend.

"So Kyurem's going to choose you, Hilda!" Bianca said. "It's destiny! Zekrom and Reshiram chose N and Hilbert because they're each other's other half, and Kyurem's gonna choose you because you're N's friend and Hilbert's sister!"

"I know you can do it, sis," Hilbert said. "You've always been the most headstrong of us, after all."

"You guys..." Hilda smiled softly, then grinned and pumped her fist in the air. "I'm gonna do it, then! One day I _will_ get to know Kyurem and become its friend!" Hilbert laughed. This was one of the many things he'd missed about his twin, and once again he remembered just how glad he was she was back.

"This is great," he sighed. "Now all of us are together at last...where we belong." N blushed.

"All of us...?"

"You're one of us now, N," Hilda said. N smiled...he looked a bit nervous and shy as usual, but he seemed genuinely touched.

"I'm...I'm happy, then," he said softly. Just then, Janet walked into the room with a smile.

"Lunch is ready!" she said. "I made sandwiches, and there's also fresh fruit and potato chips."

"Oh, great, I'm starving!" Hilda said, then blushed. "I had a really light breakfast this morning." Hilbert patted her on the shoulder.

"Mom's got enough to make your favorites for the next year, so you won't be doing that anymore," he laughed.

-x-

After they'd eaten, the group insisted on helping clear the table and clean the kitchen, and then set out to Pinwheel Forest to spend the afternoon like they'd planned. They found a clearing large enough for all of them and their Pokemon teams, who the let out to enjoy the scenery.

"So this is where you met Virizion, Hilda?" N asked as he fed a berry to Archeops. Hilda nodded, taking out some Pokemon treats for her own team.

"Yeah...they call that spot the Meditational Field," she said. "I can see why, too...just being there made me feel so much calmer. I think that's what made Virizion come to me...if I'd been tense or cranky he'd have stayed away." She held out her hand to Galvantula, who happily gobbled up the treat that lay there.

"That's so amazing," Hilbert said. "I know the man in Mistralton Cave said we were _both_ the sort of people to make Cobalion trust humans again, but I think you were the one who was meant to meet the trio."

"Oh, don't make me sound so special!" Hilda laughed. "It could've just as easily been you!"

"Just like it could have been you who Zekrom chose," N said.

"How is Zekrom, by the way?" Hilda asked her brother.

"He's fine. I was actually gionna let him go after we got back to Numeva, but he'd grown so attached to me and the truth is I would've missed him too much," Hilbert said.

"Which makes me wonder how N could let Reshiram go after all they'd been through together," Cheren said; upon noticing N's sad face and Hilbert's frown, he coughed. "I mean, it was very noble of him, but it must have been difficult."

"It was. But I wanted to give Reshiram a chance to see the world for himself, not constantly stuck to my side," N said quietly. Samurott, sensing his sadness, padded over and gently nuzzled against N's side. "Hm?" He listened. "...mm, thank you, Samurott. I do miss him, but I'm sure he's thinking of me." Hilbert smiled; Samurott had taken a special liking to N lately.

"I bet he is," he said.

"I think it's sooooo amazing how these mystical Pokemon were so easy for us to meet!" Bianca said. "Well, you guys, anyway, Cheren and I haven't met any of them yet. But even if we never do just knowing someone who has is enough for me!"

"I do wonder if you and I will ever meet them someday, though," Cheren said. "I've heard rumors of two legends nobody has ever seen or even heard of...we don't even know their true names. A beautiful singer and a fighter connected to Cobalion. I wonder if we'll ever learn more about them."

"We're sure to," N said. "One thing certain about our world is that there's no end to the revalations. Whether it's learning for the first time about what's been there all along, or the discovery of something entirely new." He smiled, leaning against Hilbert's shoulder. "Or sometimes both." Hilda grinned, wrapping her own arm around Bianca and pulling her close.

"You said it, N." Cheren raised an eyebrow at both pairs, but only shrugged as he fed a berry to Liepard.

"So Hilda, I know you'd rather not think of traveling anytime soon, but the next time you leave, perhaps we could all go with you?" he asked.

"Of course!" Hilda said cheerfully. "After all, there's still so much more of Unova out there we've yet to see, and it's more fun exploring and learning new things when all your friends are there!"

Hilbert smiled, taking her free hand and squeezing.

"I couldn't agree more." This was how it should always be. N was back, his sister was back, and the future held the promise of more adventure.

Life was just about perfect.


End file.
